


Tell Me You Love Me

by BadTasteGang



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: College AU, F/M, Unrequited Love, borderline hate sex while they fantasize about other people, i love pryffel but i also love suffering so!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 15:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadTasteGang/pseuds/BadTasteGang
Summary: Pryce and Eiffel have a one night stand, but there's someone else on their minds. Does it count as cheating if you're not even dating?





	Tell Me You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in an hour in the middle of the night based off a discord conversation about Eiffera angst. Sorry it's so short, man was tired and rushing to finish so he could send it to his friends for the Wolf 369 server clout.

Shaky breaths, sharp thrusts, nails leaving trails down his back. The only illumination in the room creeps in through the slightly ajar curtains from the street lamp outside, a single strip of light falling across her pale chest and exposed neck. Her sharp little body underneath him, cold demeanor juxtaposed by her hot cunt. Nothing personal, just a quick fuck before she goes back to her room and pretends this never happened. Nothing personal, just one thing leading to another, your hand on her thigh, one unplanned kiss, and suddenly you're both stripping and clawing at each other like hungry animals. You can hardly call it friends with benefits when you can't even stand each other. Nothing personal, no meaning, no feeling apart from lust that'll fade and marks that can be covered - so why does he feel almost guilty when his lips part and the name that tumbles out isn't hers, can't even be mistaken for it?

“Hera…” The second it slips out he winces and prepares for her to shove him away. _Moaning another girls’ name? Your best friend’s name? You fucked up, kiddo_. He’s expecting her to insult him, scratch him harder, scoff and ask him to at least fantasize about someone better than that. What he doesn't expect is a hushed whisper, something he can't quite work out, but he thinks he recognises, then-

“Marcus,” she breathes, “please…” _Well. Shit_. Roll with it, no going back so you might as well keep going forward.

“Hera,” he says again, “Hera, baby, you feel so good…” She shifts and stops dragging her nails across his sore skin. This wasn't part of the plan, no, but what exactly _was_ the plan? “So… So… Ah…” She mumbles something else, rubbing his shoulders. “What…?”

“Make… Make love to me, Marcus. Tell me you love me.” Her eyes squeezed shut, too ashamed to look at him. _God help me, I can do better than this idiot. It should be Marcus here with me_. He leans down and kisses her neck, stubble scratching, then whispers in her ear,  

“I love you, Hera.”

“Show me. Show me how much you love me.” He doesn't need any more encouragement. With hands placed either side of her head for balance he picks up the pace, fucking her as hard as he dares - she may be demanding and a little scary but she's still over a foot smaller than him and looks… Breakable. He wants to make this china doll of a woman feel good, not shatter her completely.

“Oh shit, ohh _shit_ ,” he pants. Her legs lock around his waist and she shudders beneath him as she moans another man's name. One hand slides up to tangle itself in his hair; the other finds its way down and she rubs herself quickly. “Hera… Come for me…”

“Make me come,” she whispers and it's remarkable how similar the two of them sound; if he closes his eyes he can easily imagine it's Hera with her legs wrapped around his waist, Hera tugging his hair and kissing his neck, Hera soaking wet and taking his-

“Marcus…!” Ah. Right. “Tell me, tell me you…”

“I love you,” he repeats. She whimpers and despite everything he feels bad for her. She really loves this guy, huh? His mouth right by her ear, soft hair tickling his nose, he tries to mimic Cutter's lilting, musical voice as he whispers, “I love you, Miranda. I love you.” She cries out and her hips rock against him as she comes.

“M-Marcus, I love you, I-I love… Mmm...~” Doug groans and as he feels himself going over the edge he doesn't slow down. Hera's name in his mouth, her face on his mind, but she's not the one in his bed.

“Hera- fuck, _fuck_ , you're so good- I love you-” he gasps. _I love you. I really do_. Pryce relaxes her legs and after a long moment filled with heavy breathing he pulls out, holding the base of the condom in place. The glow is quickly fading, the magic is over, there isn't going to be any cuddles and pillow talk. She's getting up, reaching for her underwear- then pauses, backlit by the chilly street light, and picks up a half empty - _or is it half full?_ \- glass of water from Doug's desk. Stark naked except for the sheen of sweat from their animal act and a thin bracelet on her right wrist. It's almost a performance piece watching her raise the glass, take a long drink, tuck her hair behind her ear, trembling ever so slightly in the cool air. Thin wrists, delicate ankles, her ribs sharp against her skin, a little bird trapped in her chest and struggling to get out. Then she turns her head to face him and spits out,

“What?”

“Nothing.” He gets up, throws away the used condom and wipes himself clean, and when he turns around her clothes are back on, her shoes held in one hand and her phone in the other. A second to look at each other, something passing between them - _I won't tell if you don't._ These romantic secrets, knowing who catches your heart in the act and makes it bleed. Not something to share. It'd be best to forget it. And then she's gone, no goodbye, no farewell kiss. Nothing but the memory of her dainty body beneath him and her silhouette in the window. _I love you, Marcus_. A throb of affection, not out of love as much as shoddy solidarity. The fear of heartbreak, of knowing they don't need you like you so desperately need them. _Tell me you love me, too._ He knows that feeling all too well. After all is said and done, with the lack of love between them, with both their hearts longing for someone else, he can't help but say a silent prayer alone in the dark. _Don't let her get hurt._


End file.
